1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network interfaces which act to organize information accessible on the network and, in particular, to an Internet browser interface which acts to organize information available on the Internet based upon geographical distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
On-line computer services, such as the Internet, have grown immensely in popularity over the last decade. Typically, such an on-line computer service provides access to a hierarchically structured database where information within the database is accessible at a plurality of computer servers which are in communication via conventional telephone lines or T1 links, and a network backbone. For example, the Internet is a giant internetwork created originally by linking various research and defense networks (such as NSFnet, MILnet, and CREN). Since the origin of the Internet, various other private and public networks have become attached to the Internet.
The structure of the Internet is a network backbone with networks branching off of the backbone. These branches, in turn, have networks branching off of them, and so on. Routers move information packets between network levels, and then from network to network, until the packet reaches the neighborhood of its destination. From the destination, the destination network's host directs the information packet to the appropriate terminal, or node. For a more detailed description of the structure and operation of the Internet, please refer to "The Internet Complete Reference," by Harley Hahn and Rick Stout, published by McGraw-Hill, 1994.
A user may access the Internet, for example, using a home personal computer (PC) equipped with a conventional modem. Special interface software is installed within the PC so that when the user wishes to access the Internet, a modem within the user's PC is automatically instructed to dial the telephone number associated with the local Internet host server. The user can then access information at any address accessible over the Internet. One well-known software interface, for example, is the NETSCAPE Browser (a species of HTTP Browser), developed by Netscape, Inc.
Information exchanged over the Internet is often encoded in HyperText Mark-up Language (HTML) format. HTML encoding is a kind of script encoding language which is used to define document content information and other sites on the Internet. As is well known in the art, HTML is a set of conventions for marking portions of a document so that, when accessed by a parser, each portion appears with a distinctive format. The HTML indicates, or "tags," what portion of the document the text corresponds to (e.g., the title, header, body text, etc.), and the parser actually formats the document in the specified manner. An HTML document sometimes includes hyper-links which allow a user to move from document to document on the internet. A hyper-link is an underlined or otherwise emphasized portion of text or graphical image which, when clicked using a mouse, activates a software connection module which allows the users to jump between documents (i.e., within the same Internet site (address) or at other Internet sites). Hyper-links are well known in the art.
One popular computer on-line service is the Worldwide Web (WWW) which constitutes a subnetwork of on-line documents within the Internet. The WWW includes graphics files in addition to text files and other information which can be accessed using a network browser which serves as a graphical interface between the on-line WWW documents and the user. One such popular browser is the MOSAIC web browser (developed by the National Super Computer Agency (NCSA)). A web browser is a software interface which serves as a text and/or graphics link between the user's terminal and the Internet networked documents. Thus, a web browser allows the user to "visit" multiple web sites on the Internet.
Typically, a web site is defined by an Internet address which has an associated home page. Generally, multiple subdirectories can be accessed from a home page. While in a given home page, a user is typically given access only to subdirectories within the home page site; however, hyper-links allow a user to access other home pages, or subdirectories of other home pages, while remaining linked to the current home page in which the user is browsing.
Although the Internet, together with other on-line computer services, has been used widely as a means of sharing information amongst a plurality of users, current Internet browsers and other interfaces have suffered from a number of shortcomings. For example, the organization of information accessible through current Internet browsers and organizers such as NETSCAPE or MOSAIC, may not be suitable for a number of desirable applications. In certain instances, a user may desire to access information predicated upon geographic areas as opposed to by subject matter or keyword searches. In addition, present Internet organizers do not effectively integrate the topical and geographically based information in a consistent manner.
In addition, given the large volume of information available over the Internet, current systems may not be flexible enough to provide for organization and display of each of the kinds of information available over the Internet in a manner which is appropriate for the amount and kind of data to be displayed.